Not yet titled
by MalfoysMine13
Summary: Summary: Draco is trapping Hermione into a dream world. Hermione likes Harry but she has promise Ginny to help get Ginny and Harry together. What will she do with all the pressure? Rated R for violence and evil people and some sex)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. 

Hermione fell down and dropped her books on her way to potions. "Damn it!" She bent down to pick her books up when Draco Malfoy walked up and kicked them all over the hall. Unnoticed by Hermione, Malfoy then picked up a book in front of him and smirked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Thank you so much, Malfoy; it was my goal for to be late for potions. Thank you so very much." 

Malfoy laughed and motioned his goons to follow him. He looked over his shoulder and remarked, "Granger, you flatter me. I'm glad you're finally in your place, at my feet." With that in her head she ran to Snape's Class. Harry and Ron were sitting in the back of the room talking when Hermione walked in. 

She waved at then and started to make her way to them when Snape stated, "Miss Granger, you're late. 10 points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors groaned at that comment. "Class, we will be performing a very complex potion today. Please copy the instructions--" Snape flicked his wand at the black board. "--and get to work. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you; you will be partnered up with someone of a different house." Groans broke out all over the classroom as Snape snickered and started to call out pairs. "Weasley and Bulstrode... Goyle and Potter... Crabbe and Finnigan... Malfoy and Granger..." Hermione groaned. _'Damn it, why not anyone else? Why Malfoy? Dammitdammitdammit!' _Hermione got up and walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. She pulled out her Quill and Parchment, hoping that Malfoy got that fact that she didn't want to talk, but he turned to her anyway. 

"Why do I have to work with a filthy little Mudblood?"

"Why do I have to work with an arrogant, spoiled Pureblood?" Hermione smiled at Malfoy and walked away to get some powdered root. Malfoy said nothing more for the rest of the class. 

Snape came by to watch Hermione chopping some roots and said, "Miss Granger, I do believe the instructions said that you needed to chop those roots at three inches." 

"Yes, Professor, they're chopped at three inches." Snape picked one up and measured it. He looked at Hermione and grimaced, then sat the root down and went to get on to Neville and his partner. 

"All of you fill a flask full of your potion and bring it to the front to turn in." Hermione filled her flask up and took it to Snape. Harry and Ron were waiting outside potions for her. 

Harry turned to her and said, "Hey, Hermione, are you coming to the game tonight?" Hermione laughed and hit Harry on the back. 

"Harry, I always come to the games!" Hermione giggled. Harry smiled and walked down a corridor.

"Ron, what's with Harry today?" Ron shrugged and walked away. _'He is so hiding something.'_

Ron looked back one more time as if to say, '_If only you knew' _

Hermione walked back to the common room and ran into Ginny.

"Ginny! Hey! Do you Wanna come with me to the Quidditch Game?" 

"Sure," said a smiling Ginny.

"Thanks so much," Hermione said as she hugged Ginny and smiled. However, when Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes she saw a strange look in them. "Are you okay?" said Hermione in a concerned voice. 

"Yeah I'm fine, Why?" said Ginny and Hermione frowned. 

"Nothing, I just thought…" Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory with a wave good bye. Hermione saat on her bad and came to a conclusion; Ginny still liked Harry. She got off her bed and went over to her desk to look for one of her favorite books; _Hogwarts: A History_. She looked and her desk and then on her bed. _'Where is it?' _Then she remembered that she dropped all her books in the hall. _'I must not have picked it up. Maybe it's still in the hall or in a classroom.' _Hermione walked back to the hallway and looked in every corner and crevice, but she still couldn't find her book_. 'Maybe it's in Professor McGonagall's room.' _Hermione walked to McGonagall's classroom and walked in on a very mad-looking Snape, a calm Dumbledore, and a frustrated McGonagall. "Excuse me, sorry for interrupting you, but may I ask Professor McGonagall a question?" 

"Well, Miss Granger, maybe you need to learn your manners and knock before you enter a room." 

Professor McGonagall glared at Professor Snape and said, "Don't worry about that, dear, what was it that you wanted t o ask me?" 

"I'm looking for my book, _Hogwarts: A History._ Did anyone turn it in?" asked Hermione looking hopeful. 

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I'm sorry." 

"Oh, okay," said Hermione as she walked out of the room. _'I wonder what happened to it. Maybe its still in the Gryffindor common room.' _Hermione was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice someone fading into the shadows. 

"Password?" asked the fat lady. 

"Toe Lint." Hermione walked in and looked around the room, wondering where it was. She was so tried from her search that she decided to sit down beside the fire. As she watch the dying embers, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Hermione, wake up. Wake up. Come on, Hermione, open your eyes." Hermione slowly open her eyes and stared into Harry's emerald eyes. 

"Harry, why are you in the Girls' Dormitory? You know you aren't allowed in here." 

Harry laughed and held out a hand to help her up. Hermione ignored his hand and stood. Since she slept in an arm chair her legs had gone to sleep, and, as she started to fall, she felt two strong arms close around her waist. When she looked into Harry's startled green eyes, she felt a funny feeling in her stomach and hastily got out of Harry grip. Hermione then mumbled a thanks and ran up to her room and fell on her bed.

__

'What was that?' "Are you okay?" Hermione's best friend, Ginny, said in a motherly voice. "I'm fine, really; about to go take a shower... Later, Ginny," she yelled as she ran out of the room. Ginny just shook her head and went downstairs. 

A/N: ok this is my first story so go easy on me. the second chapter will be better, i promise, I hope you like it and I need reviews! Hehe the more reviews the faster I update. ok thanks for reading my story.


	2. Yay Chapter two! does little dance

Hermione stood under the hot spray thinking about Harry and his arms_. 'Harry has certainly grown up in the past 5 years. When did he get so strong? Why am I thinking about Harry in this way? Ugh. Maybe I'm just tried' _Hermione shut off the showerhead and dried off. She then picked out a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. As she was combing her hair, Ginny came in and went to a mirror to fix her make-up. _'Wait... Ginny's putting on make-up? When did that happen?' "_ Ginny are you putting on make-up when did that happen?" said Hermione in a flabbergasted voice. 

Ginny laughed and said, "I'm just putting some on for a certain someone." With that statement Ginny blushed.

"I knew it! You still like Harry don't you?" 

"Maybe" Ginny was as red as her hair and Hermione laughed. 

"You do." 

"I do." Both girls walked out of the bathroom and into the common room where Ron was waiting impatiently.

"Come on, the game is about to start." Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and walked outside with Ron. As they were taking their seats, the announcer called out the teams. Harry flew up and waved at them. All three waved back. Gryffindor won, and Ravenclaw lost. Hermione Ron and Ginny all ran down and congratulated Harry on catching the snitch.

"Harry, that was wonderful," said Ginny, almost gushing at Harry. 

"Thanks, Ginny," said Harry, blushing. Hermione smiled big and patted Harry on the back.

"You did well, Harry." 

Harry smiled and said "Thanks, Hermione." 

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder. "You were great. Lets go to dinner. I'm starving." 

Harry went off to change out of his Quidditch robes and waved for them to go ahead.

At dinner the four talked about anything and everything, and Harry bought up the dance that Friday, and everyone groaned because they had forgotten about it and had 2 days to find a date. "Well lets all go together since none of us have a date," said Hermione in a treacherly voice. 

"Okay, that sounds great, Hermione," said Harry as he patted her shoulder. 

Hermione felt a spark from where Harry had touched her_. 'What was that? That was like what I felt when he stopped me from falling.' _She then said, "Well, I'm going to my room to study for tomorrow's test. We all need to study for that." She said, looking at all three of them. They put their heads down, and with that Hermione left the Great Hall. She ran into Malfoy on her way to the Gryffindor tower. '_Great, I get to run into Malfoy again._' He looked at her and smiled, all the while thinking about how to ask her to the dance this Friday_._ Hermione, who was very shaken by the fact that that looked like a real smile, tried to walk around Malfoy, but he was to fast for her. He took her arm and pushed her into the library. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Let go of me."

"Look, Granger, I need help for that test tomorrow, and since I have two of your books, I think you need to tutor me," said Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? LET GO OF MY ARM, OR I'LL HEX YOU!"

"Miss Granger, please stop your shouting at once!" Hermione glared at Malfoy until he let go of her arm. 

"Look, I have your _Hogwarts: A History_ and your journal, so if you don't want me to read about the first time you had your period, I suggest you tutor me." 

Hermione's face fell. "You're a prick, Malfoy." 

"Thanks, Granger, I can tell you have a very high opinion of me," he said with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let me go get my book. It's on my desk." Malfoy looked at her oddly and led the way to the Gryffindor tower. 

Hermione ran into Harry on her way to her room. "Hey, Hermione. Where are you going in such a hurry?" 

"Umm... I'm going to get my book so I can study in the library." She turned around to go up the stairs that led to the dormitory. 

"Wait! let me come with you; we can study together." 

"NO! ...I mean, you don't have to do that, and I like to study by myself sometimes, so bye, Harry." 

Harry frowned, nodded, and watched Hermione run to get her book. '_Maybe I should tell her that I like her.'_ Hermione got her book and ran out of the tower to go study, unaware that Harry was fighting himself about a matter long undecided. 

A/N: OK maybe this one wont be better than the first chapter, but hey I wrote it and im going to post it, so yay! Ok review! Sorry that This Chapter was so short. But anyway I should update in a day or so. Lovie!


	3. Chapter 3 YAY! claps hands

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room and looked around for Malfoy. 

"Malfoy, you know that shit doesn't work. The only reason I'm helping you study is to get rid of my boredom." 

"Really?" Malfoy said, smirking.

"Yes." Hermione crossed her arms, not willing to remember that night long ago. 

Draco smiled slowly. "I think there's another reason." 

"Malfoy, please." Hermione spit out his name as if it burned on her tongue. Draco snickered and walked toward the library. When he realized that Hermione was not following him, he turned around and walked up to her.

"Move it, Mudblood." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her toward the library. 

"If you ever touch me again," she said, pulling her arm back, "I'll--" 

"Why not? I remember a time--" 

"LOOK, YOU BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE, AND, IF YOU INSIST ON DRAGGING THINGS FROM THE PAST, HOW 'BOUT I TELL YOU FATHER ABOUT THAT TIME YOU--" Draco slammed Hermione against the wall. 

"If you were wise you would shut your Mudblood mouth and remember who has the power in this Tragedy you call a life." She pushed him off and stared at him. She felt her self falling into memories better left in the past. Realizing where she was, she shook her head. She stared into Malfoy's cold dark gray eyes. 

"Guess what, Malfoy. You aren't the only one with power." With that she started to walk back to her common room. She realized that Harry was and always would be true to her. As she was thinking of that, she quietly opened the common room door. Looking around, she saw Harry asleep in one of the armchairs. Hermione smiled and walked over to him. As she knelt down in front of him, she felt the tears brought to her eyes. 

'W_hy did I go to the library with Malfoy? I knew I couldn't handle it. Maybe Malfoy was right... maybe I was there for another reason. One that was confusing my heart, but my head even more.' _Hermione smoothed back Harry's hair and watched his chest rise and fall in his slumber. As she got up and walked over to the stairs, she took one last look over her shoulder. Hermione turned and walked upstairs. She climbed into her bed and quickly fell in to a dream-filled slumber. 

Hermione awoke to a sunlit room and rubbed her eyes. She groaned and headed for the showers. When she got in, she got the soap and started to wash her body. She gasped when she ran the soap over her lower back. She tenderly pushed the spot and found a good-sized bruise forming there. It all came rushing back to her. As the scenes filled her head she started to cry silently. She sat on the floor, letting the water wash all those memories off her body. Hermione jumped when she heard Ginny calling her name.

"Hermione, are you in here? Its almost time for breakfast."

"I'll be right out, Ginny. Thanks."

"Welcome. Hey, do you think Harry likes me? 'Cause he's acting really weird around me and I'm kind of worried about him."

"Yeah, I think he does." Hermione got up and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off and put on her Hogwarts uniform. As she walked to Care of Magical Creatures, Ginny ran up to her.

"Hermione, do you think you could ask Harry to go out with me?" Ginny asked, blushing and pleading with her eyes.

"Sure." Hermione blew out a breath and waved goodbye. She walked over to Ron and Harry and sat down next to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Heya, Hermione" they said while looking at a Quidditch book. Hermione's classes passed along slowly. She walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Hello, class. Clear your desks; it's time to take your test." Everyone groaned. Hermione finished the test before the rest of the class and sat there staring out at the lake.

"Okay, everyone, turn your tests in. That's right." Hermione just then remembered her promise to Ginny.

"HARRY, WAIT UP!" Hermione yelled a little too loudly. Ron and Harry stopped, turned around and waited for Hermione to catch up. Hermione blushed at all the eyes upon her as she walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Harry, I need to ask you something." 

"Okay... what?"

"Could you-- Ginny wants to know if-- you would go out with her-- but don't tell her I said those words because I was supposed to be not so to the point, but anyway, could you?" Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at the two boys' dumbfounded looks.

"Ginny wants to go out with Harry?" Ron said and burst out laughing.

"Ron, shut up." Harry said. Then, turning back to Hermione, he said, "Tell Ginny sure. I would love to go out with her." Hermione gave him a hug.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled and rushed off to tell Ginny. Harry looked at Ron and sighed. He looked at Hermione's back then he turned around a walked away with a sad look on his face.

Hermione was walking to the Gryffindor tower when an arm shot out and pulled her into a dark room.

A/N hello everyone (If you care) Sorry I took a long time to write more. Thank you Kristen for pushing me to write more. I hope you guys love my chapter. I tried to make it interesting. R/R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Lovies!


	4. another chapter im so nice

CHAPTER 4  
  
A small laugh echoed into the dying moonlight. In a dark corridor lay a very pale Hermione. Her brown eyes fluttered open. She groaned and moved her arms. She gasped, and her eyes flew wide open when she felt a sharp pain all over her arms. She gingerly moved them into the moonlight and screamed.  
  
"Oh God," she half said, half croaked. On her arms were tons of symbols with blood flowing continually out of them. She got up quickly when she realized she was lying in a pool of her own blood.   
  
"So much blood..." She gagged and ran to the Gryffindor tower. She stumbled up the stairs gasping and yelling. Harry, Ron and Fred all ran out of the Gryffindor common room to see what or who was making all that noise.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Hermione, what happened?" asked Ron in a small voice noticing the blood on her clothes. Ron's face turned an ugly shade of green. As the trio ran toward her, she collapsed onto the floor. Fred and Ron stared in horror at the continuity flowing blood and Hermione's terrified expression. Harry gasped and touched her arms, getting blood all over his hands.  
  
"Hermione, you need to see Madam Pomfrey right now."  
  
"Ron, you and Fred follow; you might need to be there with us when they ask what happened."  
  
"Okay. Um, Harry?"  
  
"What, Ron?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you I hate blood." With that he fell to the ground. Fred picked up his hand and dragged him to Harry.  
  
"Harry, we'll be along shortly. You go on ahead with Hermione."  
  
"Okay." With that, Harry scooped Hermione up and walked toward the Hospital.  
  
"Shh. it's going to be fine. It's okay, Hermione," Harry said smoothly as Hermione cried into his shoulder. Fred started dragging Ron down the steps when Ron groaned.  
  
"Come on, we need to follow Harry and Hermione." Fred helped Ron up and they ran with a little difficultly since Ron had just fainted.  
  
"What's wrong with her arms?" asked Ron with a gesture to the faint figure of Harry and Hermione.  
  
Fred Rolled his eyes and said, "If I knew that, smart one, I would be helping her, not running after her and Harry." Ron looked at the ground for a moment, and then they caught up with Harry and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and Hermione and gave a frightened gasp.  
  
"Ron and George, go get Professor Dumbledore now."  
  
"It's not George; it's Fred," Fred said as he and Ron ran to get Dumbledore.  
  
"What on earth happened here, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I don't know, and I don't think Hermione knows. She just showed up in front of the common room and fell to the ground." Hermione hugged Harry harder as he tried to put her on one of the beds. She shook her head and sobbed harder as the predicament she was in hit her like a ton of bricks. Madam looked at Harry as he sat Hermione down.  
  
"Go get cleaned up, Mr. Potter; she should be better in an hour or so. GO!" Harry quickly exited. He stared at the door till he heard Ron and Fred running down the hall with a Dumbledore walking behind them.  
  
"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes burned into his. Harry shook his head and swallowed hard. Dumbledore went through the doors that Harry had exited out of only moments before. Harry stared at the door and started to go to it when he heard his name. Ron's hand came down on his shoulder and he shook his head.  
  
"Harry, we'll come back later. Come on." So Ron, Harry, and Fred walked slowly to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione's eyes flew up as she heard the door open.  
  
"Harry?!" Dumbledore walked in and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Oh dear. Hermione. who did the Schlechtes Traumland to you?"  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope you like it anyway. See I have exams so I'm writing this during my English exam. So of course I gave you a cliffhanger. But I will explain most of everything in the 5th chapter. *Hugs all who read story* Lovies 


	5. Chapter 5 cause i love you

CHAPTER 5  
  
"What?" Asked Hermione in a frightened voice. Professor Dumbledore patted her hand and proceeded to tell her what Schlechtes Traumland was.  
  
"Hermione, what happened to you seems to be a curse that expels you from this plane to the Dream world. Most cases of this do not bring any harm to the person entering the dreamland unless they were forced into it. The person that helped you, or forced you, into the dreamland can sometimes get the same dream of the person they helped into the dream world. If Mr. Potter was to help you into the dream world he would be able to see into your dreams. So my question to you is: Do you remember anything about the past hour or two?"  
  
Hermione glanced from her hands, which were intertwined together, to Dumbledore's eyes. "Professor, I have no idea. All I remember is waking up in a hallway and lying in my own blood. I have a question for you, Professor. When I woke up, I noticed I had lost a lot of blood, but I still was able to run to the Gryffindor tower without much problem, and I lost a lot of blood on the way there and here..." Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore and back to Hermione with the strangest look on her face. Dumbledore looked back at her then turned to Hermione when she coughed as if to say, okay, you can tell me now.  
  
"Well, I think it has to do with the fact that someone pushed you into the dream world. It might have been a side-effect. They might have cast a spell upon you for you to feel pain but not die."  
  
"But I don't feel any pain." [Editor's note: a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. *breaks into Eponine's dying song.*]  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione sadly and said, "I don't know. We'll have to look into that, but for now you need your rest." He then turned to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Will you check her for any signs of a mark they might have left?" She nodded and he walked out of the hospital.  
  
Dumbledore walked to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Hermione's friends. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George looked up from the books when Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Professor, we were looking for any curses or spells that might have made those marks." Ron and Fred nodded while Harry stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"We know what made those marks, but we don't know who. I need you boys to watch Hermione and see if there is anything odd about the person talking to her or if someone is trying to hurt her. Mainly I need you all to watch her to make sure she doesn't get hurt."  
  
Harry nodded and Ron glanced around the room grimly as if to find someone hiding in the corners listening to their conversation.  
  
"What was it that did that to her?" Harry asked. Dumbledore proceeded to tell them about Schlechtes Traumland. Harry's eyes flashed and his hands fisted at his sides. Ron stood up quickly and started to pace the room.  
  
"When will we get to go see her?" Said Harry quietly.  
  
"In a little while, she needs her rest now. Oh yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, will you look up memory charms for me? It might help Hermione get her memory back." Ron nodded furiously. Dumbledore paced out of the room.  
  
Harry and Ron ambled out of the Gryffindor common room toward the library. As they strode in silence, they saw a shadow walking in the direction of the dungeons. Harry pointed silently at the shadow. He and Ron took out their wands and followed it. When they turned the corner they saw the chance. They raced toward the figure as they bent down to pick something up.  
  
"You there, stop!" shouted Harry as they got to the figure.  
  
When Ron picked the person up and said, "What do you think you're doing walking around?" Ron and Harry gasped when they saw that the person standing there was none other than Hermione Granger looking good as new.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? You guys know I have to leave cliffhangers so you have to read more. Hehe. Sorry I took so long but you know I had school and all. YAY! Morgan read my story! Review! I'll give you a shinny nickel. *Passes out cookie to all who are reading this* thank you for reading my story and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Bye! *Waves furiously*  
  
Editor's Note: Your lovely author's internet is screwey, so thank me for posting for her. I said thank me! NOW, SLAVES! *cracks whip* .ahem. *grin* have a nice day. -Brooky. Is. STONED. 


	6. im really nice

Dumbledore paced his office as Mcgonall flustered with some papers in her lap. "Its not that bad, we will find the culprit." Dumbledore heaving in a breath and wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose. "All I'm wondering, is how could someone do that?" Mcgonall shook her head, I don't have a clue." Dumbledore stared at her until his door banged open. Professor Snape stomped in furious. "Professor what's going on? I've heard that something bad is about to happen." Dumbledore nodded his head and gravely stated, "it already has."

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped for breath. She looked about the hospital for some clue as to why she was so frightened. She took a deep breath and listened for any sign from Madame Pomfrey. Hearing nothing, she made up her mind, slipped out of bed and tip toed out the two double doors.

A dark figure watched Snape, Dumbledore, and Mcgonall exit Dumbledore's office towards the dungeons. Do any of the students remember it?" asked Snape. "They will." answered Dumbledore. "Who do you think could have done such a thing?" asked Snape bewildered. "We don't know, it could be anyone, but the dark magic worked here is way to advanced for most of the students to do. That would mean that someone has come to Hogwarts, uninvited."

Ron stared dumbfounded into Hermione's big, brown eyes. "How, what, you, here, Hermione?" Harry silently closed and opened his eyes to see if this was real or a dream. " I thought you were in the hospital." Said Harry wearily. "why am I sick? Dead? Hurt? I think not." Hermione said jokingly. "Hermione this is nothing to joke about this is serious, you were hurt, something is wrong you need to go and lay down." Harry said and grabbed her arm, "What? Have you gone mad?" Hermione said as she tried to make Harry let go of her arm. Harry pulled Hermione down the hall while Ron tried to explain to her what happened. "Well, see…The thing is.. you…blood… yeah." Ron gave up and helped Harry drag Hermione. "You guys are.." Hermione looked terrified and screamed, "You can't take me!" She struggled out of their arms and kicked Harry. She screamed something and run off back towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron tried to run after her but saw the hard castle floors rushing towards them.

Harry woke up to Ron screaming. Harry sat up and smiled. Luna was sitting with her face about an inch from Ron's. " Luna," Ron stuttered, "What are you doing here?" Luna giggled and said, with her eyes fully pinned on Ron, "Staring at you. Ron, Harry are you okay?" "What happened?" asked Harry, getting to his feet. "Well see there was this light and.. and.." Luna said shrugging. " I really don't know. I just found you guys lying here about 48 minutes ago and-" Ron violently got up pushing Luna in the process . "Hermione" her muttered. Harry's eyes flashed and he stared at Ron. Ron started to run towards the hospital and Harry ran after him.

Harry got there first and pushed open the doors to the hospital. Ginny turned around startled, "Harry! Hey! Have you seen Hermione?" " you mean she's not here?" asked Ron. Harry turned to Ron. "Oh I don't know maybe she went for ice cream." Harry sat down with his head in his hands. Ginny looked at Ron and hurried over to Harry. "What happened?" she asked uncertainly. Harry sighed and looked at Ron in contempt. " Well were not sure really. We know that Hermione is out and running about." Ginny frowned in confusion. " We saw her in the dungeon, she was acting very strange, I think she was still on some drug Madame Pomfrey gave her." Ron said shaking his head. He looked up and said, " well I think we need to check everywhere for her, we need to talk to her and see if she's alright." Harry nodded. "I'll go check the lake," said Ron. Ginny nodded and looked at Harry. "Well I'll get the library." "Ill go with you!" exclaimed Ginny. "no!" Ginny's face fell and Harry quickly stated. "Someone needs to go check Hargid's and the dormitories." Ginny nodded and placed a quick kiss on Harry's check. Blushing Ginny headed towards the school grounds. Harry stared after her dumbfounded before going to the library with a shake of his head.

He quietly walked into the library and starting searching for Hermione. As he reached the back of the library and to Hermione's table, he noticed tons of books on and around the table. He heard a book being dropped and a thud when something heavier hit the floor. He walked quietly over to the shelves on his right and found Hermione sitting on the floor with her head in her arms. He took in her bloody robes and shaking shoulders. He took a step towards her and almost tripped over a book. Hermione lifted her tear stained face and whispered brokenly, "Harry what's wrong with me?" Harry rushed towards her and sat down beside her. She grabbed him to in a hug. He rocked back-n-forth whispering "shhhh" While Hermione clung to Harry, crying onto his shoulder.

Sorry if there are any misspellings my beta reader isn't up at this time and I thought I should be nice and update. Since I haven't updated in like a billon years. I got a review a little while ago and I was like wow… I should update. And I did. Well here you go I updated. I'll get my beta reader to check this and then I'll re post this chapter. So yeah.


End file.
